


Pulang

by BlackGerm



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackGerm/pseuds/BlackGerm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kebersamaan selalu terasa sangat singkat namun berharga, untuk kita saling berbagi kisah tentang pengalaman dalam sebuah perjalanan panjang, saat kau kembali...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulang

**Author's Note:**

> BlackGerm present—  
> FictoGemino/Fiksi kembar, adalah sebuah tulisan fiksi bisa dibaca dari awal hingga akhir ataupun sebaliknya, dengan pengalaman cerita yang berbeda.
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto only belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Saat hujan salju pertama turun di bulan Desember, mengiringi pertemuan pertama kita di bukit desa, yang menjadikan awal kisah cinta kita berdua.

Aku kembali mengingatnya saat tenggelam dalam sebuah nuansa nostalgia, menghidupkan kembali memori indah di masa lalu.

Senyumanmu selalu terasa menyentuh dinding hatiku yang sepi, menghangatkan jiwaku yang haus akan kasih sayangmu.

Hanya kita berdua, berbincang di kursi yang saling berdekatan di teras rumah.

Kebersamaan selalu terasa singkat dan berharga, untuk kita saling berbagi kisah tentang pengalaman dalam sebuah perjalanan panjang, saat kau kembali pulang.

Kau disini, menatap masa depan kita berdua.

Mata ke mata, mulut ke mulut, dan juga hati ke hati.

Saat aku menatapmu, aku berkata, "Aku akan selalu bersamamu seperti janji kita.""

"Kita tahu, Ino. Ini akan selalu sulit."

Kau pergi membawa ambisi dan mimpi kita, demi kelangsungan hidup keluarga kita.

Desa ini tak akan bisa menjanjikan sebuah kemakmuran untuk seorang seniman sepertimu, gemerlap kota lebih sanggup menawarkan sebuah masa depan yang jauh lebih baik.

Aku tahu.

Tanganmu terasa dingin menyentuh pipiku, "Kau tahu. Aku selalu memikirkanmu setiap saat."

Senyuman tipis selalu mengisyaratkan sebuah dilema di wajah pucatmu.

Saat aku mengangguk, aku berkata, "Aku selalu merindukanmu, Sai."

Kau menatapku dengan bola mata Onyx-mu yang seperti menyisyaratkan kekhawatiran, yang terkadang aku tak memahami apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu.

Seolah mampu menerjemahkan perasaanku dan pikiranku, kau pun mulai bertanya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mungkin."

Sentuhan tanganmu memberitahuku akan sebuah hasrat dan perasaan yang sangat besar; ini protektif, saat membelai rambut pirangku, "Sepertinya kepergianku sangat lama."

Ini berat, kita selalu berpegang pada sebuah komitmen yang kuat, bahwa kita akan selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi, akan selalu berbagi dalam kondisi apapun.

Tiga tahun berjalan membina rumah tangga, saling percaya dan memahami satu sama lain.

Aku membuka pintu saat kau kembali, lalu memelukmu erat untuk melepas beban imajiner di dadaku.

Saat musim dingin berakhir di bulan Februari.

**Author's Note:**

> Sekarang, coba membaca dari sini ke atas, kalimat per kalimat.


End file.
